


a song for Cas

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Love, M/M, Music, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas inspires a down in the dumps Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	a song for Cas

Dean was sitting in his room in the bunker strumming a guitar. Cas hovered just outside the doorway listening to the soft, sad melody. He could hear the pain in the song. It reminded him of the traveling minstrels of medieval days, playing tunes of tyranny, death, and betrayal.  
He floated into the room. "Why such a sad tune?" He asked. Dean halted his playing to think of a response. He was always so closed off and cold. Cas didn’t expect an explanation. He got much more than that, though.   
"So much has happened in the past few years, I guess I just never properly processed it. Playing music helps me get all that stuff sorted," He said. “ Not that I'm an emotional wreck about it or anything.", he quickly added to save face. Dean always thought of himself as the role model. Being responsible for Sam all those years hardened his emotions. Not that he didn’t have any, rather just that he didn’t want anyone to see them. Men who were emotionally transparent seemed like weaklings to him.  
Cas, on the other hand, was very emotional. He was only just realizing what being human meant even though he was no longer one. Because he was once again, an angel, it didn’t really matter if he understood it or not. It was irrelevant in a factual sense but it mattered to him. He wanted to understand and maybe be able to help Dean through his pain.  
For as long he has known Dean, he has been a mess. One trauma after another. Losing his mother, his father, losing his brother took a toll on him, even though he got Sam back. He had been through so much. So what if Dean thought of Cas as a weakling for showing his feelings?! He didn’t care about that. All he cared about was making sure his best friend was ok. He loved him very much. They shared a bond he hadn’t felt with any of his brothers, sisters, or anyone else for that matter. Cas had not felt this way about anyone else in his centuries of life.  
Cas got on the bed behind Dean and wrapped him in a loving embrace. He could tell his friend was in pain and this is what he needed. Dean dropped the guitar to the floor and broke down in tears. He hadn't realized how much he needed the “human” contact. He turned all the way around, still within the embrace, and burrowed his head into Cas’s shoulder.  
After Dean stopped sobbing he looked at Cas who had been holding him tight this whole time. He had a concerned smile on his face, like a proud but worried parent. There was a lot of love in his eyes and Dean could see it. He reached his hand up to caress his scruffy cheek. Pulling Cas’s face toward his, he kissed the angel’s chapped lips.  
The sudden display of affection took Cas off guard. His eyes widened from the shock. The kiss was salty from the tears that had cascaded from Dean’s eyes just moments ago. Cas was so happy to have gotten through to Dean. All he wanted was for him to open up and not bottle away his feelings. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss.  
Dean strattled Cas. Holding his face in both hands he kissed him again. Pushing himself into the kiss, he knocked him down onto the bed. With the sounds of the two moaning into each others mouths, heat was beginning to build. It was only a matter of time before it would become too much for them.  
Slipping his hands down onto his chest, Dean slid Cas’s coat off his one shoulder then the other, until it laid flat beneath them. Cas pulled at his tie to take it off. Dean stopped him. “Leave it on,” He panted. Cas smirked a sideways smile at Dean, knowing things were going to get interesting. Dean reached down again, this time unbuttoning Cas’s shirt. Finally, he reached all the way down to undo Cas’s pants. Cas’s errection sprung free. He hadn’t been wearing any underwear. Dean looked very happy to have made this discovery.  
Dean stood up from the bed. Quickly, he peeled off his own layers. Cas sat up. His cock twitched as he watched his lover disrobe. Dean’s muscles glistened with sweat in the dimly lit bedroom. His scent was intoxicating and his panting was hypnotizing. Cas couldn’t keep his eyes off him.  
The lustful lovers gazed deeply into one another's eyes. They did not break eye contact as Dean mounted Cas once more. Laying him back down onto the bed while kissing, Dean let out a pleased groan. Sliding his lips down his lovers body, Dean kissed every inch. Cas was letting little groans of pleasure and frustration out every few seconds. He could feel Dean’s smile pressing into his skin.  
By the time Dean reached Cas’s cock, it was already dripping. He kissed the tip and licked the pre-cum off. Cas let out a moan and his full body got shivers. The anticipation was going to kill him. Suddenly, Dean moved himself all the way up to Cas’s face. He grabbed the tie and pulled Cas’s head up to where he was kneeling over him.   
Cas looked startled and confused. “Show me what you’ve learned from all those pornos you’ve been watching. I know you’ve been “researching” the gay stuff, lately.” Dean teased. Secretly, he had been watching a lot of gay porn lately as well. Ever since the first time they had sex, he had been interested in learning new techniques. Cas had been his first male lover. More than likely, he'd also be his last. And with some luck, his last lover altogether.  
The angel’s head began to bob over his lover’s cock. Dean let out deep, masculine, grunts as his body started responding to the warm, wet, sliding of lips over the most sensitive part of it. Cas’s mouth felt amazing. The warmth of his mouth mixed with the tightness of his lips was driving Dean mad. He really had learned a lot from the late night, naughty, study sessions he'd been having.8 Cas was a perfectionist. He had to do everything just right. This usually would annoy the shit out of Dean but in this case he was happy Cas was being thorough.   
Dean was getting close. He didn’t want to finish this way. He didn’t even have a chance to thank Cas yet. He grabbed a chunk of Cas’s hair, stopping the eager angel from his good works. Pulling his head back, he asked “ Is everything ok, Dean?” The look he gave him was so sultry. His eyes were full of lust. Just from that look, Dean almost came.  
“Lay on your belly Cas, and lift your ass in the air.”, He commanded. Cas raised his eyebrow in a quizzical manner. “You mean you want to fuck me doggy style, Dean?” Dean looked impressed. Cas really had been studying. He got into position. Dean ran his hands all over Cas’s body slowly before positioning himself behind him.   
Lowering his head next to Cas’s, Dean said quietly, “Cas, I don’t want to fuck you.” Cas turned his head so their faces met. He looked very confused. Dean continued, “ I want to make love to you.” And with that sentence, he slid inside.  
The heat escalated quickly in both men's bodies. The initial insertion made them moan in unison. As the heat continued to rise, so did their voices. Cas’s moaning was almost a command for Dean to go faster. It wasn’t long before they were ready to explode. “Its coming Dean. Im gonna burst. I cant hold it back.”, Said Cas in a hurried panic. “Me too, baby. Let it go.” The two released at the same time, panting and moaning in ecstasy.   
They collapsed onto the bed. Cas laid on his stomach, exhausted and achy. He smiled up at Dean who was sitting up. Dean reached down to the side of the bed where the guitar had been laying He strummed a few cords, said “This ones for you, babe.”, and started playing a happy tune.   
The end


End file.
